


Against the Spaces

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468420"><i>Between the Lines</i></a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413415/chapters/3144607"><i>010. Parabola</i></a> and it's just as explicit and smutty as those two. There's literally no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [heartcreeper](http://www.heartcreeper.tumblr.com) and [trianne](http://www.trianne.tumblr.com) for all the proof-reading and feedback!
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/99844969133/against-the-spaces-rei-nagisa-nsfw).
> 
> My commissions are still open! If you are interested, please feel free to check [here](http:/www.algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).

“Hyaah! Aaahn! Ah, aah! Rei-chan! Oh god, yeees! Yes, oh _fuck_!”

Nagisa cried desperately as Rei continued to lick and shove his tongue into his wet hole and fuck it with his fingers. His cock was hot and heavy on his stomach, but the taller man had refused to touch him the entire time. Instead, he had teased him mercilessly from the beginning with his fingers and mouth.

Rei was tasting him deeply, sucking and slurping up the sticky precum which was leaking out of Nagisa’s hole as he thrashed around on the bed. He was so loose, and his muscles kept shivering and clenching around Rei’s tongue.

Sloppy noises came from below him as Rei kissed him with his soft lips and licked him enthusiastically. Strong tingling ran through him while his partner stimulated his sensitive hole. More than once, he arched off the pillows he was resting so he could get closer to Rei’s mouth, but the taller man only drew away and teased him at his own pace.

Every time enough pleasure built up in him to rile him into cumming, Rei would stop, kiss his inner thighs, and wait until his flared muscles stopped twitching and convulsing. It was sexy, but Nagisa was too deep into his heat to appreciate the torture Rei was putting him through.

He was near tears when he finally let out a needy sob and begged. “Please, Rei-chan, let me cum!” He folded back his ears and wriggled softly on the bed to appear more submissive and vulnerable. Rei had pushed his tail down to the mattress with one hand on account of how it was getting in the way of his rimming, so he couldn’t use it to express himself.

Nagisa saw the top of his lover’s head still for a second, and then suddenly, the hot breath on his hole was replaced with Rei’s thick fingers and tongue. He gasped and jolted when the taller man began to pleasure him in earnest. Whenever Rei teased him with his tongue and pressed his fingers against his sweet spot, Nagisa bucked up.

Now, instead of stimulating him and letting him cool down, Rei touched and licked him nonstop. Nagisa dug his fingers and toes into the bed sheets in order to keep himself from touching his cock since Rei had forbidden him to do so earlier, but he was quickly losing his mind. Rei was moving his tongue and fingers the way he loved it, and he was so aroused. The low fire which had been curling and unravelling in his stomach burned and spread out over his body as Nagisa’s peak neared.

Wetness spurted out of his hole and into Rei’s mouth as his soft muscles convulsed involuntarily. He felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch on his stomach. The familiar and desperate tingling of orgasm settled hotly between his legs. The fingers in him moved more urgently, and he lost it.

“Nnm! Ah—!  Aahn! Ah!“

Spasms wracked his body as he came from his cock and ass thickly. The clear cum which pushed out of his hole lubricated his walls and made it harder for Rei to rub against him, but the sensation of his partner’s tongue lapping at his entrance made up for it. It sounded so dirty with the both of them moaning over the sounds of wet, squishing noises.

His cock spurted cum onto his stomach, the pleasure of anal stimulation causing it to strain up and dirty his chest as well. Nagisa was too lost in his pleasure to focus on both his front and back, and it was all he could do to keep breathing and letting out lusty keens.

Near the end of his peak, his cries became deep rumbling in his chest. Nagisa relaxed his twitching body until his ass was resting on his pillows again, and his back touched the mattress. His fingers uncurled from their death grip, and he tried to control his breathing.

Even after cumming, however, his skin felt hot and his dick was still hard. One orgasm wasn’t enough to satiate his heat. In fact, all it seemed to do was rile him up even more. The lack of friction on his erection left him feeling empty, and the literal lack of a cock in his ass only worsened the sensation.

He felt the taller man let go of his tail, and Nagisa flopped it on the bed in frustrated arousal. When Rei sat up and gazed down at him with messy hair, flushed cheeks and lips, and a cum-covered face, the blond’s hips jerked up involuntarily.

“Rei-chan, put something in me,” he said softly, his hands traveling up his chest so he could rub his fingertips against his own wet lips.

Rei hastily wiped off the stickiness from his chin and readjusted his glasses. His breath was a little short as he looked at Nagisa. He lightly stroked the blond’s inner thigh with his fingertips and teased him softly. Suddenly, he slipped three of his thick fingers back into Nagisa’s twitching heat.

He arched up and sucked in a silent breath. His hole was sensitive from cumming, but a curl of desire made the intrusions delicious. The taller man slowly dragged his digits in and out of his puckered hole, and more clear wetness leaked out of him.

“You want more, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked gently. His fingers moved constantly in him.

Nagisa knew how turned on Rei was. His partner’s cock was stiff and red between his legs, and the heavy musk of his arousal was driving him mad too. “Yes,” he whined, lifting his hips up and forcing Rei’s fingers deeper in him. “I want your cock! God, Rei-chan, please put it in me.”

Rei twisted his wrist _just so_ and made Nagisa arch up from the bed. Both his cock and ass squirted out precum.

“Nagisa-kun…” he said breathlessly and leaned up to kiss him.

Nagisa groaned at the heavy taste of his own pleasure in Rei’s mouth and thrashed his tail in frustration. The blond nipped on Rei’s lips and opened his legs up further. All he wanted was for Rei to fill him up with his wet cock.

The kiss ended far too quickly, and suddenly, the fingers in his heat went away with a slick pop. Nagisa yowled and writhed petulantly. “Rei-chan!” he whined.

Distressing as it was to be completely deprived of stimulation, Nagisa obediently kept his hands off himself. When he looked at Rei, he saw that the taller man was holding up one of their biggest vibrating dildos and was lubing it up.

“Will this do?” he asked while slicking up the toy.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the obscenely huge cock. “Oh god, yes,” he whispered, his entire body feeling even hotter than before. His hole let out another bubble of precum as he loosened up in arousal.

Rei was between his legs again, and this time he eagerly bucked his hips up and moved his tail out of the way. It was hard for him not to whimper in excitement when the tip of the fake dick stretched him apart and slowly slid into his greedy hole. Nagisa closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the slick hardness filling him up and pleasuring him.

Both of them held their breaths as the toy went in all the way.

The taller man let go of it and allowed Nagisa to clench and push on the thick vibrator. It moved around as it was nudged by his soft muscles.

“Oh, it’s _so_ deep in me, Rei-chan…” he whispered in a blown-away voice, his back still curved off the bed. “Mmngh! I feel so full….”

Wet fingers pressed against the skin around his stretched hole, and then, deep vibrations wracked his entire body. Nagisa screamed in pleasure as Rei put the dildo on its highest setting without warning. He was sure that if it wasn’t stuffed so deeply into him, his contractions would have pushed it out.

“Fu-Fuuuck! _Fuck_ , oh shit!” he hissed. His knees pressed together and he clawed at the bed sheets while he tried and failed to escape the overwhelming stimulation. The toy rubbed up against every inch of his eager hole, and it was far too much to handle. Instinctively, he turned to his side and attempted to hide by curling in on himself. His cock twitched pathetically between his thighs and dripped on them generously.

Over the loud noise of the relentless vibrator, his sensitive ears picked up Rei’s voice. “I want to make you cum again, Nagisa-kun. Lie back on your back? Please?”

He was completely unable to resist such a sweet request and groaned as he shamefully exposed himself. His thighs shook and twitched as he spread them apart and covered his eyes. The vibrator was hot in him, and the constant stimulation caused him to dribble out a continuous flow of precum onto the pillows and bed sheets.

Nagisa’s eyes snapped open and he cried aloud when he felt Rei’s mouth and one of his hands wrap around him. His lover sucked hard and fast on his cock while stroking the parts that he couldn’t reach. The dildo started fucking him harshly as well when the taller man began to push and pull it out of him. Rei was going all out to make his second orgasm an even more powerful one, and it was working.

The hot wetness of Rei’s mouth and the friction of the lubed toy stretching him apart was delicious. Being harshly and directly stimulated right after he had cum minutes earlier quickly drove him over the edge again.

“Aah! Aahn, mmn! Rei-chan! Rei-chan!” The blond didn’t even have time to warn him that he was cumming before pleasure hit him hard, and everything spilled out of him. His mind went blank as he vaguely registered Rei moaning and swallowing all of his cum, and his ass sucked in the vibrator even deeper. He convulsed and twitched around it wetly.

His thighs shook hard as waves of ecstasy and heat washed over him strongly. He kept shooting cum into Rei’s eager mouth and shivering violently while his ass pushed out as much wetness as it could. As soon as the relief of his orgasm passed, a hot twinge of arousal threaded through him again. His cock was still half-hard on Rei’s tongue, which was trying to milk him dry. His hole contracted weakly as thick globs of clear cum oozed from around the shaking dildo.

Nagisa whimpered when Rei took his mouth off his cock and started to rub and stroke him near the base instead. As soon as he felt his knot begin to swell, he knew exactly what was next. He groaned and tried not to grow too hard and big before things got started.

“Better?” Rei asked him as he rubbed his own length on Nagisa’s thighs and kissed him. Nagisa panted and growled. The musk of his cum was even stronger now. The taller man sucked on his jaw and neck quietly while stroking and rubbing his body all over. “You want to put it in me now?”

His vision blurred momentarily as his pupils dilated further. He nodded enthusiastically. “Please,” he whined and squirmed. “Please, please.”

Rei kissed him once more and sat up. Nagisa followed him quickly and watched as the taller man lay down on the mattress and spread his legs for him. The blond swallowed as Rei’s hand reached between his own legs. Slowly, he made a show of playing with the thick butt plug Nagisa had watched him sink down on earlier. He kept rolling it deep inside of himself and moaning softly the entire time. Finally, after a few moments, he began to take it out. Rei’s entrance fluttered and pulled along with the toy, as if he didn’t want it to get taken out. It came out with a wet “plop,” and its slippery surface shone.

Immediately, Nagisa was on his knees, eagerly smelling and licking Rei’s stretched hole. It was already coated in lubricant and ready to be fucked. He was so turned on, and Rei’s scent only added to his fervor. The taller man petted him softly with his fingertips and groaned as he kissed and pushed his tongue in, much like Rei had done for him before.

Nagisa tasted as much of Rei as he could and stuffed his fingers in eagerly, fully enjoying the arousing noises that Rei was letting out. They were all breathy gasps and guttural moans mixed with the occasional hiss and whimper, all which made his wet cock and ass drip in excitement. He would have liked to lick Rei forever if his body didn’t throb so much for release again.

He sat up and looked at Rei hungrily. His length was quickly filling out again, and the base of it was beginning to bulge out. Precum was still dripping down between his thighs, thanks to the dildo stimulating him from behind. He, too, was shaking in anticipation. His tail lashed about in barely restrained excitement as he gripped onto Rei’s knees.

When he spoke, Rei’s voice had a rough and breathless quality to it. “Nagisa-kun, push it all in me. I want to feel you.”

“Rei-chan…” he mewled and leaned over his partner. They kissed, heady and drunk, and their hands wandered all over each other. It was a rough, deep kiss which left them both breathless. Rei kept pushing his tongue against his and sucking on his lower lip, encouraging him to moan.

He lined up his cock to Rei’s hole and rubbed his tip on it slowly. When he looked at Rei, the taller man was gazing at him heatedly with his face flushed and hair splayed across the bed sheets messily. Slowly, he reached up for Nagisa’s face and drew him down for a long, sensual kiss.

It was a simple gesture, but it excited Nagisa to know that Rei, who was usually so collected and calm, was waiting for him to fuck him until neither of them could cum anymore. He shivered and purred as his cock wetted Rei’s puckered hole with precum. He pushed forward slowly, careful not to hurt the taller man. Nagisa could hear Rei controlling his breathing harshly while he stroked and petted the blond on the head.

“Hmmngh…! That feels good…” he whispered in a strained voice. “Nagisa… kun….”

It felt amazing to have his own hole stretched to breaking with a toy while getting sucked into Rei’s inviting tightness. His tip went in easily, and he could feel Rei relaxing himself so that the rest of his cock slid in just as quickly. Both of them groaned at the burning heat which connected them. Their pulses throbbed together. Nagisa was almost all the way in when he realized that his knot had gotten too swollen.

He whined pathetically and wriggled his hips in displeasure. “Rei-chan, I’m too big….”

Dark, violet eyes gazed at him reassuringly from behind red frames. Rei kissed him and carefully wrapped his strong legs around his waist. His heels kneaded into his plush ass as he drew them closer together. “It’s okay. Just push it in.” he said lowly into Nagisa’s hair as he cradled the blond’s head and scratched his scalp.

The blond growled throatily and curled his toes. His hips and tail jerked violently at the arousing words.

“Keep going, Nagisa-kun,” Rei encouraged softly as he opened himself up. He reached down between them and slowly stroked and rubbed the wet bulge which was jammed up against him. Rei’s fingers felt rough against his smooth skin.

Involuntarily, Nagisa drew out a few inches and immediately slammed back in. His knot smacked up against Rei’s rim but refused to go in. Once Nagisa started, he couldn’t stop, and then he was rutting quickly into his partner. Copious amounts of precum spurted into Rei’s hole, making everything slippery. He was lubricating Rei so much that it started to drip onto the bed. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the slick heat. Rei’s breathing and sighs were perfectly timed with the sloppy squelching of their lewd act.

Nagisa’s movements became increasingly desperate and needy as the pressure of another oncoming orgasm curled deep in him. He was so close to being able to force his swollen cock all the way into Rei’s body, but he kept getting stuck. No amount of grinding or writhing seemed to do the trick, since listening to his partner gasp and call his name shamelessly merely made him even more turned on.

His ears folded back tightly as he rolled his hips aggressively with a whine.

Rei arched his back and brought his hips closer to him. “Nagisa-kun…!” the taller man moaned out softly while bucking up.

“I wanna cum again,” he cried out over the fast smacking noises and the creaking of the mattress. “It feels too good, Rei-chan….”

Rei tightened around him. “Don’t cum until you’re all the way in,” he ordered, the tone of his voice arousing Nagisa further. “And don’t turn off the toy either.”

Nagisa mewled in protest and shook as he tried to stave off his orgasm. It was no good. He had gotten too excited and just couldn’t stuff it in. In his desperation, he began pulling out almost all the way and plunging back in, eliciting loud, wanton cries from Rei. The taller man relaxed his hole again, and Nagisa felt himself drive in a little closer.

He ground and fucked into his partner repeatedly until it felt like his knot was going in deeper. Once he got the widest part of the bulge jammed into Rei, it was only a matter of pushing it all in. Rei’s fingers were immediately between his own legs again. Carefully, he wedged them into his hole and ran them along the edge of his rim. Nagisa could feel the thick fingers sliding against his swollen base as Rei tried to ease the knot into himself.

With a hard thrust, Nagisa found himself lodged snugly in the taller man and became completely flushed with him. Both of them cried out sharply as Rei’s entrance was plugged and stuffed up with Nagisa’s cock. Rei’s exclamation turned silent and then melted into a low moan as he arched off the bed with tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. Nagisa’s body, sensing that his knot was properly stuck, made his bulge become even more engorged. There was no way they were going to separate at this point, even if they wanted to.

Rei gasped desperately and sucked in several deep breaths. His muscles strained and shone with a layer of sweat. He was choking at the feeling of overwhelming fullness.

In seconds, the blond resumed fucking the taller man. The loss in momentum hardly affected him as he started to move again. Hot pressure threatened to explode in him. “I’m gonna cum again!” he whimpered and rolled his hips.

Rei replied with a breathless, “Cum in me, Nagisa-kun,” and that was all he needed to convulse and reach orgasm.

“Aah! Hyaah, ah, ah—! Mmn!” He cried out in thick pleasure. His knot kept him in place as he bucked his hips and spurted warm pleasure into Rei, and he reached behind himself to press the dildo harder against his sweet spot. Unimaginable heat pulsed from his ass as he abused the spot. Instinctively, his tail pumped up and down to push the dildo against his prostate to milk himself. Filthy squirting noises came from him as his third anal orgasm caused cum to spurt out of his tight hole. It began to drip onto his fingers and hands in thick, sticky strings.

Beneath him, Rei groaned and sighed in pleasure, his lower lip caught in his teeth as he played with his nipples and enjoyed the sensation of cum spilling and getting trapped in his narrow hole. He rolled his hips rhythmically to meet with his lover’s on-going thrusts.

Even after his dick stopped shooting out cum, Nagisa continued to move. Rei was full of hot cum, but he still smelled aroused and unsatisfied. His cock lay hot and wet on his stomach and his balls were stretched tightly in excitement. Nagisa breathed in his scent deeply from beneath his jaw and shivered. His knot was stiff and engorged, making it impossible for him to pull out.

“Don’t stop, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said lowly, his hand slowly stroking along his back and shoulders.

Nagisa felt him squirm and clench around his still-hard cock. Softly, he growled and began rolling his hips around in small circles to stimulate Rei’s sweet spot. He ground in roughly whenever the taller man’s breath hitched, and the sloppy mess he was crammed in grew tighter.

“Rei-chan…. Rei-chan, does it feel good?” he asked softly. He looked like he was really enjoying himself from the way his eyebrows scrunched up together and his mouth parted, but Nagisa wanted to hear him say it.

“It feels amazing,” the taller man replied, his eyes burning with lust. “You’re so big and hot, and I can feel the toy vibrating in you….” He pulled Nagisa down for a kiss, his fingers threading through his fluffy hair tightly. Indeed, Nagisa could feel the vibrations of the dildo running through his balls and down the length of his cock as well.

Their lips moved against each other hotly, and Rei shoved his tongue into his mouth. In response, Nagisa sucked and moaned erotically. His hands went to the taller man’s chest, where he pinched and rubbed his nipples. They were stiff and pert beneath his fingers, and perfectly sensitive.

Nagisa shifted slightly and caused the dildo to move. It pressed right up against his prostate, and a flare of heat burned in him. He whimpered and swelled up impossibly big, causing Rei to choke and cry out. The blind, animalistic need to fuck overtook him again, and he started screwing Rei without pause.

“Nngh! Aah…. Ah!” Rei cried out in time with his thrusts. His hand started stroking his own cock. Even more squelching noises filled the room as his precum-slicked hand moved eagerly over himself.

“Rei-chan, it’s pushing right on my spot,” he whimpered pathetically as he drove his cock repeatedly in him. Every time he shifted his hips, the dildo slid against his prostate at different angles. It felt good, so he kept writhing and rutting in Rei. He keened shamelessly. “It feels like when you’re fucking me…! It’s so good!” His ass convulsed around the toy and spurted out more wetness.

Rei was equally affected by how desperately the blond was moving, and he cried out just as lewdly while jerking himself off. Although he didn’t say anything, Nagisa could tell that Rei was just as turned on from the desperate speed he fucked his hand with. Rei twitched and drew himself closer to Nagisa with his legs.

Immediately, Nagisa leaned down and kissed the taller man hard. They moaned and sucked on each other’s tongues, their heads fuzzy with pleasure. Everything dissolved into a mess of wet tongues and sharp nips.

The blond reached behind himself and started to push the toy in and out of himself to further stimulate the sensation of being fucked. Obscene amounts of his clear, sticky lubricant spilled out of him as he squelched the dildo around his hole. It was a difficult angle to work at, but he still managed to rub the slippery head of the toy on his sweet spot repeatedly.

Below him, Rei groaned at the filthy sounds of his lover pleasuring himself while driving his cock in him over and over. Nagisa had cum so many times from his ass that the wetness he was pumping out of himself dripped down all over Rei’s cheeks and hole as well. The bed sheets were damp with viscous puddles. “Nagisa-kun, you’re getting your cum all over the place,” he panted with a short laugh.

In response, the blond whimpered and crammed the toy deeper into himself. Rei was getting closer to his peak. He could tell because of how thick and heavy his scent was getting. The pearlescent quality of the taller man’s pleasure filled his nose and mouth while he breathed and Rei got unimaginably tighter around him.

His heat was getting to his head again, and he was slowly losing control as his fourth orgasm crept up on him. “Rei-chan, Rei-chan!” he moaned. His cock throbbed and twitched so much in the taller man, and it felt so good. Nagisa left the toy jammed up against his prostate and braced himself again.

The wet slapping noises coming from below them grew increasingly urgent as both of them fucked themselves to orgasm. Nagisa reached between Rei’s legs and wrapped his hand around his cock too. He was rewarded with long, faltering cries from the taller man and a thick spurt of precum. Together, they stroked him with sticky fingers.

Rei groaned loudly, his muscles tightening in preparation for orgasm. He kept bucking up and circling his hips so that Nagisa’s length would rub up as deeply in him as possible. Their rhythm had been long since lost, and now it was just pure, desperate fucking.

Rei peaked split seconds later with a loud, erotic cry. Cum shot out from his hard cock and landed on his chest. The taller man arched completely off the bed as he moaned and bucked his hips into his hand. The musk of sex grew stronger, and Nagisa’s vision swam. All he could focus on was how badly he wanted to cum and feel his bulge and cock swell in Rei.

He felt his balls clench _hard_ , his mind blanked, and then he was stuffing Rei with his cum again.

“Ah! _Fuck_!” Rei exclaimed as more pleasure spilled into him.

“Mmnngh! Aah! Ah…!” Nagisa couldn’t even form coherent words but trilled and cried as full-body convulsions overtook him. More sticky bubbles popped and squeezed from his ass as he came. Rei ate him alive when he went down for another kiss. He felt Rei swirl his tongue into his mouth and suck the breath out of him as he continued thrusting through his orgasm.

For a blurred second, he couldn’t tell who was doing the fucking or being fucked. The dildo ceaselessly stimulated him while his lover aggressively kissed him, but his knot was shoved tightly in Rei and his cum was practically bursting from the narrow space. All that he knew was that it felt incredible, and he never wanted to stop. Eventually, he filled Rei up with so much cum that it began to spurt out of the taller man’s tight, plugged hole.

The effects of his heat amplified his pleasure. Nagisa felt drunk on the smell of Rei’s musk and the taste of his mouth. Rei’s body yielded easily to Nagisa as he plunged into his softness repeatedly and came nonstop. As his partner continued to yank on his hair aggressively and moaned delicious little noises into his mouth, he felt the last, pathetic little spurts of cum shoot from his swollen cock. Soon, all was left of his orgasm was the full-body tingling and occasional, involuntary twitch in his thighs.

He shivered and mewled pathetically as the engorged muscles of his ass started to feel painful instead of aroused from the vibrating dildo. Tears lined his eyes as the toy forced his hole to keep dripping out precum, but he didn’t dare pull it out until he got permission.

One of Rei’s clean hands was on his face immediately, stroking and comforting him. He kissed Nagisa on the lips softly. “It’s alright. Take it out, Nagisa-kun.”

Gratefully, the blond slid the dildo from his stretched hole and fumbled around with it as he tried to switch it off. So much cum covered it that it had become incredibly slippery and difficult to hold. It finally shut off, and Nagisa placed on the bed again. His body felt warm, but his ass was especially sensitive from having been fucked non-stop for so long. His hole twitched and contracted involuntarily, as if seeking the stiffness which had kept him filled for so long. Long dribbles of clearness squeezed out of him and dripped quietly onto the bed.

He whimpered softly when Rei cradled his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly again. His knot was still swollen and hard, and it wouldn’t be for another few minutes before it went away. It throbbed every time he moved.

“Rei-chan…” he murmured and nuzzled his forehead against him.

The taller man smiled softly at him and petted him fondly. He stroked his rough hand along Nagisa’s side gently, and the blond flopped on top of him. It was a little uncomfortable for both of them since there was so much cum between them, but they didn’t mind.

“You made me feel really good today, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said lovingly as he ran his hand familiarly down Nagisa’s back. Despite how tired he was from fucking through his heat, the blond’s tail lolled back and forth happily. He began purring continuously.

“Me too,” he said while snuggling against Rei’s chest. The taller man’s heartbeat was like a comforting metronome against his ear. “I felt really good too….”

Rei sighed and absently rubbed behind Nagisa’s fluffy ear. Nagisa wriggled to get more comfortable and rested for some long seconds. Their hips were pressed against each other at an uncomfortable angle, so he shifted after a while. His bulge eased out of Rei’s hole a little, and they both stilled.

Nagisa propped himself up on his hands and experimentally tugged on his length. His knot resisted for a moment but then popped out easily. A copious amount of fluid spilled out of Rei the second his bulge came out.

The taller man moaned as he felt the wetness flow out of his hole. Nagisa was mesmerized by how easily the cum and precum he knotted and stuffed in Rei was spurting out. Rei was clenching and squeezing his hole, but even the slightest movement from him flooded the dirtied bed sheets with even more of the lewd fluids.

Before his lover finished pushing everything out, Nagisa once again went between his legs. Rei let the blond hold him open by supporting the back of his thighs. Eagerly, he closed his eyes, pressed his nose and lips on Rei’s perineum, and snuffled the thick smell of sex which came from the taller man’s cock and hole. He darted out his tongue to lap at Rei’s sensitive, stretched entrance. His own salty bitterness coated his tongue, and he purred in pleasure.

It tasted good, the mix of their indecent fluids. Unable to help himself, Nagisa started purring and put his mouth over the loose hole. He wriggled his tongue in as deeply as he could. Muted excitement trickled down his back as he felt Rei indulge him by convulsing his muscles around him. Both of them moaned and panted while Nagisa scooped out as much cum as he could with his tongue. Rei usually didn’t let Nagisa groom him, so he took full advantage of rimming the taller man whenever he was allowed to.

His lips, chin, and cheeks became smeared with stickiness. Occasionally, Nagisa nosed at Rei’s balls and breathed in hotly. His own scent emanated strongly from his lover, and smelling it satisfied a deep part of his possessive nature. It was clear that they were a mated pair, and no one could mistake it. He wagged his tail in slow, wide sweeps.

Nagisa finished a few minutes later. Carefully, he ran the flat of his tongue over the outside of Rei’s hole several times. The rim of it was still a flushed, angry red from having been fucked so aggressively, and now it glistened with his saliva. He let out a pleased trill in the back of his throat and shuffled up to see how Rei was doing.

His soft and thorough ministrations had lulled Rei into a comfortable, post-orgasmic sleep, but the moment he nudged him on the jaw for attention, the taller man slid out of his slumber. Automatically, Rei reached up and stroked Nagisa’s head. The blond’s purring became louder.

“Done?” the taller man asked in a deep, sleepy voice.

Nagisa hummed in affirmation and slowly kissed Rei on the lips. He rubbed their noses together gently and smiled sleepily at him. For a long time, all the two of them did was gaze at each other. Rei ran his fingers lovingly through Nagisa’s hair, and the blond purred and swept his tail around lazily.

His silly grin widened, and Rei mirrored him in amusement.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked softly.

Gently, he nuzzled their foreheads together. “Nothing,” he said. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Rei half sat up and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He tilted his chin up to speak closer to his ear. “I love you too.”

At the fond words, Nagisa’s purring grew deeper and louder. His cheeks flushed in happiness, and he buried his face into Rei’s neck. They lay together for a long time, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Having finally been sated from his heat, all Nagisa wanted to do was sleep, but the stickiness which squelched between his legs was getting uncomfortable, and he was sure Rei felt the same.

Suddenly, the taller man spoke up. “We need to get cleaned up.”

With a heavy groan, he sat up, taking Nagisa with him in his arms. The blond mewled in complaint and kneaded on Rei’s thighs with his hands. Rei rested his hand on Nagisa’s waist and rubbed his thumb on his skin.

“You don’t want to go?” Rei asked gently.

Nagisa shook his head, rubbing his bangs on Rei’s shoulder and chest. “M’sleepy….”

He heard the taller man laugh softly. A large, warm hand began petting his back comfortingly. He slowly lay back down, letting Nagisa cuddle against him again. “Okay,” Rei said. “We can rest for a while first.”

The tip of Nagisa’s tail wiggled and flopped around as he tucked his hands beneath his chin and smiled.

It wasn’t until forever later that the two actually got up and stumbled into the bathroom to clean up. During the process, Rei couldn’t walk and had to be carried by Nagisa, Nagisa fell asleep in the tub and nearly drowned, and they both decided to themselves that meeting each other was the best thing that happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> The number of times I had to rewrite and redraft this story was ridiculous. I hope you appreciate the amount of self-loathing and embarrassment I went through in order to create this gross fic. ;;n;;
> 
> I'll be on [Tumblr](http://www.brumalbreeze.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/brumalbreeze) if you need me!


End file.
